Unfaithfully Yours (Re-Written)
by yorkie1951
Summary: Draco had always believed he had it all, yet there was always an emptiness inside. What happens when that emptiness is consumed by a seductive fire? Do you extinguish the flames before they go out of control or do you take a chance and get burned? AU during HBP and DH. Draco/OC. Small Ron/Hermoine. Warning: Sexual Content and Language.
1. Chapter 1: Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, creatures, settings, etc. from the HP Universe. J.K. Rowling owns everything!

It was Hogwarts' first trip of the year to Hogsmede and Draco was already feeling bittersweet about it.

"Having to see the Gold trio of Potter, Weasley, and Granger," thought Draco, "At least I'll get to be with Pansy." He was just about done packing for the upcoming Christmas break and yet he had a pit in his stomach. He didn't know why he felt so anxious when this was supposed to be a time to relax. Draco was getting lost in his thoughts when Crabbe and Goyle came strolling in.

"What's taking you so bloody long mate!" said Goyle. "We just saw the trio leave and we have the perfect prank to play on 'em," cackled Crabbe.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were always loyal friends to Draco. The two may not be the brightest, but they were good company. The three of them had been friends for quite some time; their parents introduced them when they were small boys. This is how they knew just the right things to say to pull him out of his own head. Crabbe and Goyle have been his faithful followers since day one. He liked having them around. Plus it also helped to have his own personal bodyguards when he's the son of Lucius Malfoy.

Draco quickly slammed the trunk with a little more force than he should have. He could see the fear in his companions' eyes. "Right, let's go then," Draco snarled.  
-

"ADELAIDE MARIE SMITHORN!" yelled an impatient Hermione. Addy was racing down the stairs trying to get to Hermione before she was really in a world of trouble. Hermione Granger was not a girl you want to keep waiting. She was one of Adelaide's first friends at Hogwarts. Addy always considered herself a loner, until she met Hermione. No one would say more than a few words to her and she liked it that way. Adelaide was extremely bright and competitive which intimidated a lot of her classmates. No one would even think to give her a passing glance, that is, until she met Hermione, her new roommate. They had met their match in each other, which allowed the girls to become very close, very fast.

So Adelaide knew, when Hermione said, "Now," she meant ***now***. "Okay, Okay, I'm here," The petite girl gasped as she reached Hermione. As she was catching her breath Hermione shouted, "Finally! Now let's go." And with that, Adelaide was once again ten steps behind Hermione.

Addy was running out the door, trying to keep up with Hermione. Her auburn hair rushed behind her as she quickened her pace. Eventually the two girls caught up with Harry and Ron, which gave the girl a chance to catch her breath. Ron and Hermione quickly latched hands and Addy and Harry smiled at each other awkwardly. Ever since Ron and Hermione realized their feelings for each other, it made their group outings all the more awkward. Adelaide and Harry were strictly platonic friends. To be honest, she always thought he had a thing for Ron's younger sister, Ginny. Regardless, that was not her place to assume. She giggled to herself as she imagined Ron's reaction to her revelation.

They were almost at Hogsmede when suddenly the group stopped in front of her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost smacked into the back of Harry. She peered over Harry's shoulder and saw three boys. She had seen them before. The two in the back were brunettes. One was slightly pudgy with a glossy look in his eyes. The other was slightly taller but had the look of a little boy, simply trying to please the adults in the room. The two of them were snickering as they looked her group up and down. Adelaide's eyes then fixated on the boy in the front. She knew exactly who he was. Draco looked nothing like the other two. He had platinum blonde and a strong yet slender frame. His eyes…Adelaide let out a small gasp. The color always took her by surprise; they were striking. She could barely keep focus. However, he had his eyes locked on to Harry's. The silence was finally broken by a low, growling voice.

"Well who do we have here…the golden trio?" Draco grumbled as he looked at each of them. "Potter, Granger, and Weasley," he had begun a carefully crafted insult for the three of them, as he normally would, but suddenly stopped when he saw another person in his presence. "Oh and who is this?" asked Malfoy intrigued at the set of eyes peering over Harry's shoulder.

This set Addy off. She was a very passionate person and Draco had just hit her buttons. She didn't understand how he could possibly not remember who she was. She spent countless days in Potions class, showing him up. She wanted to be the best; better than Snape's "pet". Then he would give her the same icy stare after every time she showed him up, until she left. That stare always left her cheeks burning for hours after class. He was the only one in class who ever looked at her that way, let alone even glance at her. Letting her temper seethe out of her, Adelaide retorted, "Don't you remember the one who beat you in every exam in Snape's class."

Of course Draco knew who she was. He could never forget the humiliation of being shown up by her, every chance she got. She was the only one in that class who could possibly beat him. A Malfoy simply wouldn't forget that nor take it lightly. She pushed him each class to be better; but when he took one step forward, she was already twenty ahead. She was so frustrating and yet there was something about her that just, lit a spark in him. He smirked a bit as he remembered how flushed her face got each time she caught his eye. He knew he had an effect on her and he relished in every chance he got to take advantage. Realizing that his enjoyment started showing on his face, he forced the idea out of his head and started glaring back at the trio.

"Malfoy…" started Harry, he took a step forward, clenching his fist. He was getting protective of his friends; though it was Hermione who made the first move. A small grin creeped up on her face as her eyes focused sharply at the three boys in front of her. "Look guys, there's a trio in front of us too… a trio of assholes!" Hermoine spat at them. Draco had heard enough from her. There was no way in hell he would let someone of her status speak to him in that way. Draco roared, "Shut up you little…" but before he could do anything, Hermione had whipped her wand out of her pocket and with a flick of the wrist shouted,_"Levicorpus__!__" __Draco felt the Earth flip below him as suddenly_ was held up by his ankles. He began thrashing as Crabbe and Goyle quickly spun and sprinted off, hoping they were not next.

Looking at the two run away like cowards, Draco rolled his eyes. "Some bodyguards," he thought as he felt the blood rushing to his head. He reminded himself to chew them out later for being such deserters. As his anger subsided, Draco quickly pondered his options as to how to break the spell. He wasn't going to let some mudblood make him out to be a fool.

"Come on guys, let's go" muttered Hermione as she began her quickened pace once more. Ron and Harry instantly followed after her, knowing that even though he didn't say it, the damage Draco caused was done. Addy looked back and forth between her friends, who were slowly disappearing in the distance, and Draco, who was still strung up and staring at the light coating of snow below him. She knew that she should go with her friends. As she took a step forward, she felt something strong tugging on her insides. She grimaced as she knew her empathetic nature was taking over. While she knew it wasn't her battle, she just couldn't leave him helplessly dangling there.

As the last outlines of her friends disappeared over the hillside, she begrudgingly walked closer to Draco. He was too lost in thought to notice as she whispered _"Liberacorpus."_ Draco swiftly fell face first into the frozen ground below him. He groaned as Addy gasped "Oh no!" Upon seeing him landing on his face, Addy closed the distance between them. She threw herself on the ground and as gently as she could, turned him over. Even through his jacket, she could feel the toned muscle of his arms, just as she had imagined them. Her cheeks were beginning to flush when suddenly she cupped her mouth to stifle her gasp.

The bridge of his nose had a small gash that had blood slowly trickling down the side of his face. Draco opened his eyes and saw the concerned look on her face. As he caught her eye, she softly squeaked out, "A-a-are you okay?" she took his face gently with her hands to assess the damage.

He used his elbow to push himself up slowly in order to regain some balance. The distance between their faces began to close as she got closer to look at the damage. His eyes moved slowly from her softly protruding chin, across her slightly pouted lips, until finally up to her eyes. He was taken aback by their icy blue color. The color was similar to his. Both were lightened with tones of silver that made them sparkle. But while his eyes were deathly pale, the outlines of her irises were a soft cerulean, the irises itself a crystalized sapphire. His eyes were clearly darker, scarred by the anguish he's seen and felt.

He hastily broke their gaze and pushed himself up, out of her grasp. He had suddenly felt heavy; he needed some air. With a flick of his finger, he wiped away the blood that still lingered on his face. He could not keep her entrancing gaze any longer. He stared at the ground as he kicked some of the snow below him. "You didn't have to do that," warned Draco, "If Granger saw that she would have never forgiven you." Addy let out a deep breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. She wrung her hands as she realized what he had said. Hermione will certainly be upset if she finds out what she did. Addy sighed as she stared at the top of his head, "Well, I couldn't leave you there, no matter how much of a jerk you are to her."

Draco's face shot up as he took her comment as an insult. He opened his mouth to fire a quip back at her until he noticed her coming closer again. This time she wasn't fixated on his eyes though. He didn't realize she was surveying his nose until she placed her smooth hand on his cheek again.

"Your nose doesn't look broken so that's a plus" Addy said as she smirked. Their faces were dangerously close again. Draco gently shook her hand off and shoved his fists in the pockets of his jacket. Adelaide bit her lip at his harshness and turned away. She knew that no good would come out of helping Draco Malfoy, but she thought it was the right thing to do anyway. She swore under her breath, knowing that Hermione was right about him. She hated being wrong. Just as she was about to stride away with what dignity she had left, Draco cleared his throat. He knew he upset her and wanted to clear the air. It was the least he could do; the girl did help him down after all. "What is your name anyway?" He said as he slowly walked up next to her. He knew what her name was, but he thought it would be kind of fun to see her squirm. Addy grumbled as she said, "My name is Adelaide Smithorn, but most people call me Addy". She began to walk away from him, fuming that he couldn't even remember her name.

Draco suddenly began to follow her. He had a smirk on his face as he kept up pace with her. This frustrated Addy more. "So you're a pureblood, right?" asked Draco with increasing curiosity. He knew his parents had a few friends named Smithorn. That means they had to be pureblood. "Yup and both my Mum and Dad work in the Ministry" she said annoyed, but still tried to keep a confident stance. She didn't know what angle he was trying to play with her, but she was damn proud of what her parents did and wouldn't let him make her feel insignificant. "That's interesting," started Draco. "Listen I…" he said slowly brushing her hand. Addy's cheeks quickly became bright red as she felt the gentle touch.

"Draco, baby, there you are!" yelled Pansy. The two stopped dead in their tracks. The raven haired girls' heels clicked hard against the stone path she was stomping across. Underneath her silky bangs, she had an annoyed expression. She had been looking for him for over fifteen minutes, which to Pansy, was fourteen minutes too many. He almost forgot about his lunch date with his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. "Shit," Draco thought turning away from Addy who swiftly moved away from him. As the color to her cheek returned, one could see the battle of humiliation and lust rolling across. Addy furrowed her brows as she heard Pansy's sharp, nasal tone. She began to pick up her quickened pace again, keeping her head low to hide just how flushed she had become.

"See you around, Malfoy" she said as she briskly walked out of reach. Draco watched Addy hurriedly leave. He suddenly felt very cold again. He figured the wind must have picked up again as he watched Addy rapidly disappear in the distance. When any trace of her figure was gone, he slowly turned to Pansy with dread.

-_What do you guys think? I really haven't touched this story in years but I have recently become inspired to re-write it. I've always been very fond of it and want to give it the attention and detail it deserves. I will be trying to update as best as I can, but please be patient! It will be worth it, I promise. Please review and share! Thanks! _


	2. Chapter 2: Pride

When he had looked away from Addy he felt the coldness of the brisk air consume him once more. As he looked up, Pansy shifted right into his line of sight. An agitated look was painted across her face. "Merlin's balls…here we go," Draco said exasperated under his breath.

Pansy put her hands on her delicate hips and started tapping her toe. The sharp noise put Draco on edge. "Who was that Draco, huh" she said sharply. Draco gulped. "Her name is Addy. We have class together. Our parents are friends." started Draco. He had to diffuse the situation somehow. He needed to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal or else he'd be hearing it all day. "She's also a friend of Potter, Weasley, and Granger, I've seen them all together" sniffed Pansy. She crossed her arms in front of her and began to glare. Draco knew exactly what this meant. He was about to get chewed out.

Draco tried to tune Pansy out as she went on a jealous rant. He only picked up every other word, but he knew it was about why he shouldn't be hanging around with someone who associates with the trio and how his father and mother will not be pleased. He hated being lectured by her, like she was his Mother. Draco's mind began to wander.

His mind drifted to the look on Addy's face when she saw Pansy. Suddenly he was flooded with questions. Why did she act so embarrassed? It's not like she didn't know he was with someone. He made sure everyone knew Pansy was his. After all, they were one of Hogwarts exclusive couples. Still, there was something about her that fascinated him. His mind burned with the image of her gentle hand resting on his cheek. Draco bit his cheek in disgust. Why is this even a thought on his mind? She's Granger's best friend for fuck's sake. A Malfoy would never stoop so low to care about the likes of someone like that. He dug his heel into the ground below him and he looked back up to see Pansy staring through him like ice.

All Addy could do was think about Draco and Pansy. Her mind raced with the thought of the two of them in compromising positions. She grimaced as she imagined that they would be snogging each other soon. She let out a frustrated yelp as she kicked a pinecone below her. Why does she let people, especially someone like him, get under her skin? She had prized herself on not caring about what people thought before. She shoved her hands in her pockets. "Hermione has made me soft," she sighed as she pondered this fact. Hermione and her sweet nature is what made her begin to care. She wanted nothing more to see her happy. The feeling of guilt crept quickly upon Addy. How would Hermione feel if she found out what she had done to help Draco? As she passed Zonko's Joke Shop she saw a familiar head of wavy straw colored hair. Addy swiftly turned into the shop, trying not to make too much noise. Unfortunately for her, a joke shop is the last place you want to be when trying to be subtle.

As soon as Addy opened the door, a shrill laughter echoed throughout the store. Probably to alert the store employees that another customer had arrived. Hermione whipped herself around and shouted, "There you are Addy!" Her face lit up when she saw Addy standing there. The feeling of guilt now began to poke Addy in the gut. "Where were you?" pondered Harry with a smile. Addy had to think on her feet. There was no way in hell she'd tell them she was just helping Draco. She took a deep breath as she began to craft a careful lie.

"Well when we left Draco, you guys ran ahead and I couldn't find you. I really haven't visited Hogsmede much on my own and so I went to explore. I really wanted to get my little sister Judy something so I found this cute store I used to go to as a child called Honeyduke's. You guys should really go there some time!" she smiled to cover her look of guilt. The trio began to smirk and giggle as she described to them the excitement of going to Honeyduke. The more she talked, the more Addy felt sick to her stomach. She knew they were buying every word she was saying. What kind of friend was she? She then pulled out a chocolate frog from out of her coat pocket. She knew this would seal the lie. Thankfully, she still had some leftover from when her parents sent her a care-package a few weeks ago. Just as she was about to explain how she found the frog, a sandy haired boy with dark blue eyes interrupted.

"'Ello Harry, Ron Hermoine…Addy" Seamus Finnigan said happily. He had lingered a bit on Addy's name. A small blush appeared across his face. He looked directly at her and smiled. Ever since Addy had been hanging around Hermione, Ron, and Harry, Seamus had been showing up more and more. She thought he was a sweet boy, a little dense, but had a good heart nevertheless.

"Hello Seamus" Addy said, softly smiling back at him. Addy noticed he had much kinder eyes than the last pair of strikingly blue eyes to fall upon her. She giggled to herself as she heard Seamus' latest excuse. "Dean kind of disappeared again, so can I hang out with you?" asked Seamus with hope in his voice. "Sure, the more the merrier" joked Harry as he smirked at the trio. Addy knew they were up to something. Perhaps they noticed Seamus's lost puppy dog act too.

After perusing the shop for a while, they paid and left with their purchases. Coincidentally, Ginny happened to be sitting on a bench right outside of the store. She smiled as she brushed her hair out of her face. Her eyes especially lingered on Harry. Ron, oblivious, ruffled her hair as she walked over to them. Ginny shot him a glare as Hermione stuck her elbow in his rib. It seemed all the women silently understood, as the men stood there blissfully unaware. Their now much larger group began to walk down the streets of Hogsmede. Addy couldn't help but notice the sweet looks that Harry and Ginny were shooting at each other. She grinned to herself, starting to understand what was really going on.

She was so preoccupied by the new information she was learning that she didn't notice the small patch of ice below her. As her foot hit the ice, her whole body was thrust behind her as if a rug was pulled out from under her. As she braced herself for the hardened ground she knew she was about to hit, she felt a pair of strong hands grab her back. Seamus smiled down at her as he lifted her to regain her footing. "A true gentleman," Addy thought as she hobbled back up. "Are you okay love?" asked Seamus with a slight blush. "Yes I…" she quickly was interrupted by the entire group coming to a halt. Addy's body went as a cold as ice as she stared at what was blocking their path.

Pansy began to pout as she stared Draco down. He knew that her anger subsided and this was his opportunity to strike. As always, once she calmed down, he could easily persuade her to forget all about their little fights. Draco took a few steps closer to her. He knew he had to lay it on thick to get her mind off of this incident. "Come on my pretty flower. We were just messing with the trio when Crabbe and Goyle ran off like pricks. I was simply finishing the job." At that, Pansy began to soften. She looked away from him but still had a small smirk on her face.

Draco gently snaked an arm around her hip. He had her right where he wanted her. How could he possibly even think about a girl like Addy when he had this all to himself. She really was a beautiful girl. She had silky dark hair that was almost a stark contrast to the rest of her. She had very fair skin like a fresh coating of snow. Pansy's eyes were the shade of a winter sky fading into spring greens. He knew the pale green would always soften when she looked at him. Their parents were very proud that they were together. Two purebloods that were beautiful in status and aesthetics.

Draco wrapped his other arm around the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. She playfully flicked a button on his jacket, trying to hide the smile creeping up on her face. She whispered with a wicked tone, "Screw those mudbloods. I'm just glad I have you." She quickly stole a kiss from Draco. At this gesture, Draco slid his hand up behind her head. He lightly grabbed her head and pulled it back, deepening their kiss. All thoughts of crystal blue eyes and rosy red cheeks suddenly left his mind.

As he claimed Pansy's lips as his own, Draco suddenly heard scuffling within a few feet of him. He rolled his eyes as he was about to tell off whoever dared to interrupt his snogging session, but he quickly stopped. Right in front of them was the trio and their group of friends. Draco rolled his eyes and went back to kissing Pansy. He brushed his tongue against her bottom lip, to show off a bit. He had enough of them today, the least they could do is let him continue.

Ron was the first to make a move, harshly clearing his throat. Harry, the designated leader took a step forward, "You mind, Malfoy?" Harry shot a look at him, "we're trying to walk here." Draco begrudgingly pulled his mouth away from Pansy's. She held on to his chest tightly as he turned towards them. He wondered why she was so possessive around the pathetic bunch of misfits, but he ignored it. A grin spread across Draco's face as he retorted, "Oh no, all the cute couples need to get by and can't take five steps around us. Come on Potter, talk about lazy." Harry clenched his fist. Draco knew he could easily get under his skin. It was Hermione's turn to have a go at him. "Oh please. You're right in front of the door to Madam Puddifoot's," spat back Hermione. She was still seething from her last encounter with Draco. Draco scoffed, "What? Are you jealous?" Hermione shrieked at him in disbelief, "Jealous?! How dare you…" Draco quickly cut her off, ready to make the final blow. "Me and my girl can show a little affection wherever we so choose. We're purebloods. People actually want us to reproduce." Draco knew he hit her hard as he saw the tears well up in her eyes. He wrapped his arm around Pansy's hip tighter.

Just when he thought he had won the battle of words, a sharp tone rang out above the group, "Fuck you Malfoy!" Malfoy scanned the faces of the group to see who would have the audacity to speak to him, a Malfoy, that way. The group parted a bit to make an opening for a small petite body, physically fuming with rage. Her fists were clenched; her face bright red. Addy tried to shove him as hard as she could, only shifting his shoulder slightly. Almost as quick as she came, one of the other Gryffindor boys, followed after her. Draco audibly scoffed at the group. He was curious as to whom the boy was who followed Addy. He thought his name began with an S but he didn't ever bother learning it. He knew the boy was a half-blood, so what was the point? Draco was pulled back to reality as he saw the blank faces in front of him, waiting for him to make a move. He knew he had to save face in front of Pansy and the misfits. As much as he hated to do this to the girl who helped him not too long ago, Draco grinned as he held Pansy tighter. "Come on love, I'm suddenly feeling thirsty." Pansy cackled as she linked her arm onto Draco's as they strolled into the tea shop. Everyone stood there dumbfounded, unsure of what to do next. Hermione finally tugged on Ron's arm and said with a worried tone, "Come on! We have to follow them!"

Addy sat at the small, pale pink table with an irritated look on her face. Her mind was all over the place. Of all places, why did she have to get stuck here? The decorations were far too tacky and frilly for her taste. This added to the already nauseating environment of couples "sucking each other's faces off" as Addy would put it. Her friends were off in their own little worlds, each focusing on their own partner at their small tables. What was worse was that the round tables they were sitting at were so cramped up, moving in between tables were nearly impossible. This also made it impossible to avoid Draco and Pansy at all cost. This was the last place she wanted to be right now, especially with someone like Seamus. He was a kindhearted guy, but was he really right for her? And was it fair for her to even give him a chance when her mind is so clouded over _him_…she couldn't even think his name because of her anger. She could feel both of their gazes focused on her. Addy dipped her spoon into her tea again and watched the now lukewarm liquid swirl around in hopes to avoid eye contact with Draco and Seamus.

Seamus finally broke the silence and asked quietly, "So, do you like your tea?" Addy made a soft "mhm" noise to answer him, still staring down at her twirling spoon. She was still far too preoccupied to try and notice what was going on around her. Seamus let out a deep breath and whispered, "Addy…what's wrong?" Addy grumbled to herself, remembering that Seamus wasn't always the brightest. She finally looked up to Seamus, still with fire in her eyes, and lowly growled, "Draco is one of the biggest knobheads I have ever met." Seamus looked at her sympathetically. He placed his hand on hers and smiled, "Don't worry about that git. He just gets a rise out of other people's misery. Best not to let him see you frown, yeah?" While she knew Seamus didn't exactly understand the whole situation, he did have a point. She needed to let go of her anger and enjoy herself instead. Her Mother always said, "The best revenge is to let them see you happy." With her Mother's advice ringing in her head, Addy tightened her grip on Seamus' hand and pulled them out of their seats. "Come on! Let's get out of here and go explore," she said with a giggle as she continued to pull him out of the shop.

Draco knew he had to do something in order to win back some credibility. The entire gang of misfits followed them into the already crowded tea shop, so it had to be something good. There was no way he was going to let some girl insult him like that and get away with it. He looked up from his tea menu and glanced across the shop. He saw Addy staring coldly at her tea, lost in her thoughts. Draco suddenly felt sorry for her. Maybe letting her suffer on this date with what's his name was punishment enough? She did save him after all. Draco decided that he was going to simply watch her deal out her own punishment. As he continued to watch her, her expression suddenly changed. She looked guilty, almost painfully, at the spoon she was playing with. He didn't understand why he was so fascinated by this girl, but he soon found himself entranced in watching her.

A shrill sound finally shook him out of his daze. "So. What are we going to do to get back at that little bitch?" asked Pansy with that same wicked look across her face? Draco suddenly felt instinctively protective as Pansy called Addy a bitch, but quickly shrugged off the feeling. He looked back at Pansy and opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly he was caught by surprise. He saw Addy get up from her chair with a huge smile on her face. Even more shocking, she was holding the boy's hand. Draco blinked a few times before he caught the eye of Hermione Granger. She grinned at Draco as Addy and the boy went out the door. He glared back at her before once again his attention was pulled away by the shrill sound of Pansy's voice. "Draco…" she whined with a more serious tone this time. He held out his hand to her as he swiftly stood up. "I've got something in mind," he said with a grin of his own as he led her back out into the cold.

_Oh snap! Addy taking her life into her own hands! Go her! Were you guys expecting an appearance from Seamus? That was a big surprise to my last audience. If you haven't caught on to my style yet, basically what I do is put "-"in order to shift POV. If you have any other questions or suggestions, feel free to let me know! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! _


End file.
